


Not a Royal Wedding

by derivedfromstrong



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derivedfromstrong/pseuds/derivedfromstrong
Summary: While planning their wedding, Pepper and Tony encounter some interesting media comparisons.





	Not a Royal Wedding

 

It had been a quiet evening, the couple just enjoying their time together. Between running the company and planning their wedding, Pepper was exhausted. Tony did everything he could to help take the stress load off her shoulders, but some things he just couldn’t help out with. He knew the wedding was going to be perfect because he was marrying Pepper, he just wanted to make sure Pepper didn’t get swamped with everything.

 

While they were curled up on the sofa together, Tony had been channel surfing when he paused on one station. They normally didn’t watch entertainment shows, because they were full of gossip and rumors, but this one made him chuckle.

 

“Tony… we don’t have to watch this,” Pepper said as she read the text on the screen.

 

_Madonna to play Potts-Stark Wedding_

 

“Oh no, I want to hear this…” Tony chuckled, turning up the volume to the TV. He always changed the channel during these shows, especially when Pepper was around. He wasn’t normally in the gossip headlines, well… at least not as much as other celebrities, but when he was, he wanted to make sure it was never anything negative about him or Pepper, because she didn’t need that extra stress added to her too. But, since this was about the wedding  - where no details had been made public yet - he had to hear this.

 

_According to sources, the couple has tapped legendary singer Madonna to perform at the reception. Wedding guests still haven’t been announced, but we’re sure there will be plenty of celebrity royalty attending the summer nuptials. Still no word on the designer for Miss Potts’ dress…_

 

Though, Pepper muted the TV before they could hear the rest of the story. Tony looked at her, clear amusement on his face, but he could see she was bothered with the news. “What?”

 

“Madonna is _not_ playing at our wedding,” Pepper told him. She actually had a surprise for him regarding who was going to play and it was definitely not Madonna.

 

“I thought you two were friends?” Tony asked with a smirk, but when he heard her sigh and saw the anger in her eyes, he placed his hands on her shoulder. “I’m kidding, Pep. I’ll make a note right now. FRIDAY, add Madonna to the list of artists not invited to the wedding.”

 

“Tony, this isn’t funny. We need to stop this before it gets too crazy, we haven’t released any details about the wedding. So how can they have any sources? Hell, we don’t even have the date set and…”

 

“Pep,” Tony stopped her. Leaning in, Tony pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Look at me… everything’s going to be fine,” he told her. “I’ve told you before, if this is too crazy for you, we can just go to city hall and get married, bring Happy and Rhodes to be witnesses. Or, if you want a big wedding and invite all the celebrities you want, that’s fine too. I just want you to be happy.”

 

Kissing him back, she smiled. “I want to have a wedding. I want to wear the pretty dress and walk down an aisle and have a big party… I just want people to stop comparing it to the damn royal wedding.”

 

“Royal Wedding?” Tony thought about it. He supposed some people did think of them as some kind of royalty, but it wasn’t something he thought of that seriously. “Well you know… you are a queen and I am _humbled_  that you wanted to marry me, a mere commoner.”

 

Pepper rolled her eyes, but laughed when she heard him. She had needed that. “Well… I guess this will be the biggest wedding of the year.”

 

“Now you’re talking,” Tony laughed, leaning in to kiss her again. Even if wasn’t going to be the ‘royal wedding’ everyone was hoping for, he knew this was going to be the wedding that Pepper wanted and that’s all he wanted for her. “Anyway… who _should_ we have play at our wedding?” He asked, grabbing the tablet to see what they already had figured out.

 

“You’ll see,” Pepper smiled, pulling up the plans. “But first we’ve got to set the date… officially.”

 

* * *

 

_It’s official! The date and location is set for the highly anticipated wedding of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. The power couple has decided on a destination wedding in the beautiful country of Ireland next Summer. In a joint statement released on their official social media accounts, the couple has revealed their official ‘Save the Date’ announcement. Later, we’ll take a closer look into Stark and Potts' semi-private relationship and the fairytale nuptials._

Even though it killed Pepper to release some of those details, she knew if they didn’t, there’d be more rumors and speculation out there. She didn’t want her family to hear things that weren’t true, so after they mailed out their wedding invitations, she and Tony went through the little things they could release. 

 

Tony was home when they posted to their social media. He had gotten used to the constant calls and email requests they were getting with questions pertaining to the wedding, but he finally had FRIDAY forward them to their manager to deal with. 

 

Later that night over dinner and a wonderful glass of Pinot Grigio, Pepper was looking through the list of guests that had RSVP’d for the wedding, when she paused. “What the…?” She looked up at Tony.

 

“What’s wrong? Did I invite the wrong set of relatives?” Tony asked, trying to think back to what Pepper had requested.

 

“The Clooney’s are invited to our wedding,” she pointed out the names to him. “George and Amal Clooney. I had no idea you invited them.”

 

“Well, I know you’ve worked with them through the charity foundation before, so…” Tony smiled. “Surprise. Don’t worry, there aren’t too many celebrities invited. I promise."

 

Pepper rolled her eyes, laughing. “You are so full of surprises.”

 

“It’ll be the best non-Royal Wedding of the year,” Tony raised his glass. “To us and our future.”

 

The two toasted, and Pepper went to sip her wine before she paused. “Madonna’s still not invited to the wedding, I cannot _stand_ her."


End file.
